Famille (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Minerva découvre la famille qu'elle n'a jamais eu. One shot - Histoire originale d'Hermin22 - TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE


Histoire d'Hermin22 (langue originale: anglais)

Pairing : Minerva / Hermione (Amitié)

Rating : K (anciennement G)

Disclaimer : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Famille**

Minerva avait toujours détesté se sentir inutile. L'idée de n'être d'aucune aide à qui que ce soit la peinait plus que la douleur dans la poitrine causée par les sortilèges de Stupéfixion que lui avait lancé cette femme malfaisante plus que son bras et son épaule, blessés par l'utilisation constante de cette maudite canne à laquelle elle était liée pour Merlin seul savait combien de temps. Minerva essaya de s'extraire de ces pensées, mais depuis qu'Albus l'avait coupée de tout ce qui concernait la guerre elle avait de peu d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer. Elle savait qu'Albus voulait bien faire en lui donnant le temps de récupérer et elle savait aussi que son corps endolori avait désespérément besoin de repos, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir exclue.

Alors elle se retrouva assise toute seule sur un banc près du lac, le vent froid de Novembre la faisant légèrement frissonner. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. C'était lors de moment comme ceux-là qu'elle enviait Molly pour sa famille. Cela n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné pour Minerva et elle savait qu'il était trop tard maintenant. Elle était trop vieille.

Entendant quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle par derrière, Minerva se prépara à essuyer le sermon de la Médicomage à propos de s'assoir dehors dans le froid. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les mots dans son esprit « bien trop froid », « pas encore rétablie », « à ton âge » et « complètement déraisonnable ». Alors elle ferma les yeux et attendit que la réprimande commence. Entendant seulement le silence, la vieille sorcière ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune sorcière sui se tenait à côté d'elle, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux et une tasse de thé fumante.

« Tenez, Professeur », dit la jeune femme. « Je pensais que je vous apporterais quelque chose pour vous réchauffer un peu. Il fait de plus en plus froid n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione Granger. Le cerveau du Trio d'or et la fierté de sa carrière d'enseignante, « et de votre cœur » aurait ajouté Albus. Bien qu'elle l'ait assuré que la jeune fille n'était pas plus spéciale pour elle que n'importe quel autre élève, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison.

« Professeur ? » La jeune femme arrêta le train de pensées de la sorcière plus âgée. Minerva lui prit la tasse et regarda dans ses yeux bruns interrogateurs. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Minerva dessinèrent l'ombre d'un sourire. « Oui, Miss Granger. Je vais bien. Je pensais juste… » Les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Oui ? »

« Rien, Miss Granger. Rien. C'était très prévenant de votre part, merci beaucoup. » Et à la surprise d'Hermione, son mentor murmura si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre : « Ta mère doit être très fière d'avoir une fille comme toi. »

En entendant son professeur, la jeune sorcière ferma les yeux quelques instants et alla se placer derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait trop loin alors qu'elle plaçait doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son mentor. Retenant son souffle, elle senti la sorcière âgée se tendre de surprise, mais se relâcher rapidement à son contact.

« Professeur, qu'elle est la couleur que je préfère ? », demanda la jeune fille comme si sa question tombait sous le sens.

La femme assise se pencha légèrement sur la droite et voulu tourner la tête pour voir si son élève était devenue folle, mais fut brutalement rappelée que ce genre de mouvement était loin d'être indolore.

« S'il vous plait Professeur, accordez-moi une faveur et répondez à mes questions. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de votre objectif Miss Granger, mais votre couleur préférée est le rouge Bordeaux. », répondit la femme, légèrement irritée. Minerva McGonagall n'avait aucune envie de jouer au jeux des vingt questions, mais le ton suppliant de la fille ne lui laissait guère le choix.

« Oui. Qui est mon auteur Moldu préféré ? »

« William Trevor. », dit Minerva sans hésiter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait permis à Hermione le plaisir ce jeu idiot.

« La boisson que je déteste ? », a pressé la jeune sorcière.

« Le jus de citrouille », vint la réponse rapide.

« Qu'ai-je envie de faire de ma vie quand j'aurai fini l'école ? » Hermione savait que son professeur aimerait cette question.

« Étudier pour devenir enseignante » Minerva essaya très fort de garder une voix aussi neutre que possible, mais n'a pas pu réprimer un petit sourire de fierté. Elle se sentait étrangement réconfortée à l'idée qu'Hermione devienne enseignante, espérons-le à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à laisser la jeune fille partir à la découverte du monde. La perspective de l'avoir à ses côtés et de retour dans le château suffisait toujours à éclairer sa journée, aussi mauvaise soit-elle.

Hermione continua son interview, « Qu'elle est ma plus grande peur ? »

Son professeur n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour cette question et répondit doucement « Perdre les gens que tu aimes. » La fille lui ressemblait tellement.

« Comment je me débrouille à l'école ? » La jeune sorcière ne pouvait cacher son sourire : elle était à peu près certaine que cette question mettrait fin au 'jeu', et n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour obtenir l'effet désiré.

« Hermione, ça devient ridicule ! », vint la réponse clairement ennuyée et impatiente. « Si vous avez un point, alors s'il vous plait faites-le connaitre ! »

« Oui Professeur, J'ai un point. » Elle donna une pression apaisante sur les épaules de son mentor, tout en continuant de sourire à l'utilisation de son prénom par son professeur strict.

« Ma mère, comme vous l'appelez, ne pourrait pas répondre correctement à une seule de ces questions. Pas une. Être une mère n'a pas de lien avec donner la vie, Professeur. C'est une question d'amour, de soin et de confiance. Je suis une étrangère pour elle. Une mère est supposée connaitre son enfant et tu me connais mieux que n'importe quelle autre personne dans ce monde. » Et la jeune fille a ajouté calmement, « Je ne sais pas si ma mère est fière de moi. À vous de me le dire. »

Hermione pressa doucement les épaules de son mentor une dernière fois et commençait son lent retour vers le château quand elle entendit la voix douce de son mentor.

« Elle l'est Hermione. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. »

*Fin*

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


End file.
